herofandomcom-20200223-history
June (Little Einsteins)
June is one of main characters of the Little Einsteins. She is one of the Little Einsteins. She is voiced by Erica Huang. Personality June is a sweet and beautiful. Sometimes she can be a little scared but she can still be brave. She dances a lot and dancing is revealed to be her favorite thing to do. Appearance June is a sweet and pretty little girl, she has brown hair with a pink glowing headband, she has beautiful brown eyes, on her ears she has blue or pink in some cases little earrings, she wears a purple tutu (ballet dress). On her feet she has little brown ballet shoes without socks. Friends Her friends are Leo, Quincy, Annie, and Rocket. She also has other friends, but they aren't human for example: in the episode duck duck June, one of her friends is a duckling. Gallery Little_Einsteins_-_June_-_Render.png 200px-June mum.jpg Little_Einsteins_June.jpg June looking for Big Jet.png Trivia *Her name was given after the month in the Georgian calendar (JUNE). * She's the only Little Einsteins character who wears sky blue earrings. *She wears the exact same purple tutu everyday. *She has a class where she teaches blue-footed booby birds to do ballet. *She is Korean-American (or Korean-British and Korean-Australian in the UK and Australian re-dubs). *She is the best friend of Annie, they both are cute. *In one episode, she actually wears socks with her ballet shoes for show and tell. * It is is hinted that June might have a crush on Leo. See example below. * After Leo got Saturn's Ring get back home, June walked to Leo and thanked him with a big hug. *Although she love to dance, she is mainly interested in ballet because that's the only dance she does most of the time. *She also might be a slight tomboy. *She loves space as much as dancing as well. *Like the other Little Einsteins' parents, No one knows what her parents look like because they were never shown. *Her room is yellow with a cuckoo clock and lots of toys. *No one also knows who even teaches her ballet. *She seems to be the same height as Leo. *She might have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). *In "The Glass Slipper Ball" she wore a beautiful, fancy golden dress for the ball. *Her dancing is fabulous. But She wants Maia to Dance to her own dance not maia's tango *Her favorite dance move is a leap. *In "I Love to Conduct", She leapt across the water on the backs of whales. *She can hear the music in the background, just like the other Little Einsteins. *In Rocket's Firebird Rescue, June was given Music Power and may have it permanently. *In A Galactic Goodnight, she performs her Sleepy Spin dance every night before she goes to bed. Navigation Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Animal Kindness Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Outright Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Tricksters Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Revived Category:Western Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes